


Midair kiss

by PaperHatCollection



Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperHatCollection/pseuds/PaperHatCollection
Summary: Superman shouldn't have kissed Bruce Wayne after saving him from the Mad Hatter





	Midair kiss

“So…” Clark cleared his throat, glancing down.

The action didn’t help, giving that the Thing that had caused this akward moment was sitting right there. Between him and Bruce, Gotham Gazette proudly displayed a picture of Superman kissing Bruce Wayne, right below a blaring headline.

BILLIONAIRE PLAYBOY BRUCE WAYNE CAUGHT DATING SUPERHERO ‘SUPERMAN’ IN MIDAIR KISS?”

Geez, save some clickbait for the daily planet, why don’t you?

“You kissed me above a large, crowded, busy city in broad daylight,” Bruce began, sipping at his coffee between sentences. “And you didn’t think anyone would  _ see  _ us. At least you were wearing the suit.” Clark could almost hear the eye-roll.

Clark humphed. “You’re the one that got yourself  _ kidnapped _ .” He snapped, turning his gaze back to his boyfriend. “By the  _ Mad Hatter _ , no less. Who was going to kill you by midnight if ‘Batman’ didn’t show up to stop him.”

“So, it’s my fault.” Bruce turned his gaze from his coffee to Clark, raising an eyebrow. Esh, how did a guy look so calculated and amused at the same time. “I’ll keep that in mind. Next time I feel like a kiss, I’ll throw myself into the nearest villains arms.”

He opened his mouth to say something about that being a stupid idea, and then Clark remembered the scene Bruce had put on when Superman had arrived to ‘save’ him, as if he couldn’t have beaten up the Hatter and left an hour beforehand. 

Stumbling to his feet after Superman had ‘untied’ the ropes with a short burst of heat vision, and tripping over his feet right into Supermans arms. It was a perfect excuse to wrap his arms around Clark’s neck, pull himself up so their lips were inches away from each other. Clark had almost kissed him right then and there.

“Earth to Superman, come in Kal-El.” Bruce tapped his finger twice on Clark’s forehead. “Care to join us in reality?”

“Ah- Of course, Bruce. But um,” Clark glanced back down at the paper. “What are we going to do about this?”

“Well,” Bruce began. “I’ve got an interview about it at 8 tonight. We’ll have to come up with a story about how we met, and how long we’ve been dating.”

“You’re rolling with this?” Clark asked, surprised. Bruce was the one that normally insisted on secrecy, after all. But, Clark couldn’t deny that he’d always wanted to go public with the relationship, even if he would’ve picked to do so as Superman. “Well, how about I saved you a while back and you insisted on treating me to dinner as a thank you?”

-

Clark heard the gasps before he even registered they were still in public, the sound of several camera shutters going off at once surrounding them. Bruce, or rather, Batman pulled back, leaving Clark with the phantom feeling of the press of Batman’s lips on his own.

Without another word Batman gathered Clark up into his arms, firing a grappling hook and jumping up onto the rooftops with Clark, hopping across several before jumping into an alleyway and setting Clark.

“Public enough for you?” Bruce teased.

Clark attempted a glare at the bat vigilante, but ended up with more of what looked like a pout on his face. 

“When I said I wanted to go public as Batman’s boyfriend, I didn’t mean to sweep me off my feet in front of the rest of the daily planet!” Clark crossed his arms, glancing off. “Wait for it, in three, two, ….”

As if in cue, Clarks phone began going off in his pocket, several texts and phone calls attempting to reach him at once. He raised an eyebrow at Bruce, who looked only slightly smug now.

Stepping forward, Bruce pulled Clark closer with a tug of his hips, leaning down as if to kiss the reporter again as a hand trailed down his hips. Clark couldn’t help but press closer to Batmans chest, a moment before Bruce set Clark’s phone on silent and handed it back to him.

—

“Who’s the better super-couple, with a hyphen, Superman and his rich playboy, or Batman and his adorable, wait, no, ‘adorkable’ reporter?” Clark raised an eyebrow as he read the title on his phone, spread out over Bruce’s couch. “I don’t think they even call us by name once in this whole article.” he committed, glancing up at Bruce. His head might be in his boyfriends lap.

“You should see the artwork.” Bruce said, observing something on his own phone. “Artists around the world are already coming up with their own ideas about what we do behind closed doors.” 

Clark felt himself get red, draping an arm dramatically over his eyes. “Dare I ask who tops?”

“Funny enough, people  _ looooove  _ the idea of our civilian identities topping. There's quite a lot of artwork of Bruce Wayne pushing Superman onto the hood of a fancy car and whispering dirty things into his ear until the boy scout-”

Clark shifted, getting up and kissing Bruce. 

“Speaking of which, I don’t think you  _ have  _ taken me on one of your fancy sports cars. Yet.”

 

—

“So, Mister Wayne.” the talk show host, who’s name escaped Bruce, leaned forward as he spoke, a grin nearly splitting his face in two.

“What do you think about the rumors that Batman, and Superman were spotting in each others embrace, kissing after a successful mission?” the host asked, digging in for a reaction. Bruce wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen this show before, but he had a feeling it was normal.

“I don’t see the problem.” Bruce turned to the camera that currently had the ‘in use’ sign lit up, flashing his most charming camera to the viewers watching. “That’s a sandwich I wouldn’t mind being in the middle of. Oh, and… Clark Kent is it? You’re more than welcome to join us.”   Bruce Wayne didn’t have super hearing, but even he could guess the stuttering, blushing mess Clark had just become.


End file.
